Reciprocation
by killer-the-cat
Summary: When pining forsomeone, the feeling is not often reciprocated....or is it? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Reciprocation

A moan escaped from my lips as I stroked my heated flesh. Pausing in my actions momentarily, I took stock of my room mates' current positions.

The bed furthest to the right of mine had the curtains drawn, and while it was currently still, it had been visibly shaking less than an hour ago. Without even looking, I knew the next bed over was empty. Seamus usually falls asleep underneath Dean after they are both sated for the night.

Shifting my eyes past Seamus' bed, they landed on a blanket-covered lump that was snoring loudly. Trevor was sleeping as soundly as his owner, near the head of the lump.

Finally my gaze fell upon my best friend. My confident. My crush. The moonlight, that poured in from the window illuminated his face and made him look young and innocent. His rust-colored hair was tousled and carelessly strewn across his face from constantly turning in his sleep. How I longed to brush the hair off his face and grasp the soft strands between my fingers. His pale eyelashes fluttered quickly while his lips were moving, but no sound was coming forth. His sweet, red lips which I longed to touch with my own, to taste him, to devour him, to possess him.

As I continued my appraisal of my best friend, my fingers ghosted across my erection, teasing it once more. I allowed my eyes to wander from Ron's face down to the creamy expanse of skin that was his neck. My regular focus point during the regular hours, his Adam's apple, was moving up and down ever so slightly in his sleep.

Ron still could not completely fill out Bill's hand me down pajamas. The right side had slipped off his shoulder and I found myself being drawn to an exposed nipple. I licked my lips in want of that dark brown peak. It moved with the rest of Ron's chest as he took heaving breaths in his sleep.

No longer being able to stand my own teasing, I rolled over onto my back to let my right hand take over. My hand grasped my cock tightly and I bit back my groans as I brutally stroked myself. Body arching off the bed, I tried to meet my hand's thrusts, intensifying the friction on my skin. Imagining that it was Ron's hand on my cock, I could feel my climax quickly approaching. As the orgasm rushed through my body, I heard a roaring in my ears. The stroking hand was quickly covered with my sticky, white release.

Body calming down, my relaxed mind turned to thoughts of my best friend. My unfortunately extremely straight best friend. I snorted inwardly as I thought of the crush he harbored on Hermione that he thought he was keeping secret from me. As if I wouldn't notice his flushed face or the nervous beads of sweat whenever the three of us were together.

'What does she have, that I don't?' I thought bitterly to myself, as I wiped my come-covered hand off on my stomach.

In my heart I knew that it wasn't what she had or what I was lacking, but rather that my best friend's taste just didn't run in that direction. The truth didn't make it hurt any less and I rolled away on my side, facing away from my secret love. I was able to keep the tears from falling, but my body shook with silent sobs.

I was almost asleep, when a shadow fell across my bed, effectively cutting off the moonlight that normally shone down on me. My breath hitched as the shadow loomed closer. A hand grasped my upper arm and forced me to roll over.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not know, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and the characters. If I did, apparently I would be richer than the Queen of England...which I am obviously not.

Reciprocation: Chapter Two

For some unexplainable reason, I woke up from a very deep sleep to hear a soft moan coming from my left. Not making a sound and alerting my awakened presence, I opened my eyes just enough to observe my surroundings. To my great surprise and pleasure, I saw Harry laying naked on top of his bed, left hand wrapped loosely around his fully erect member. Mentally licking my lips, I trailed my hungry gaze across his taut belly and up to his face.

I watched with hooded eyes as he darted his own to Dean's bed and then snapping it to Neville's. Realizing what he was doing, I quickly feigned sleep, making sure my mouth was moving and my breath was even. Eyes shut tightly, I felt rather than saw his gaze upon me. Assuming that he was just giving me a cursory glance as he did to the other boys, I allowed my eyes to flutter open only to discover that he was staring intently at me. Keeping my eyes carefully lidded, I watched as his gaze dropped off my face and strayed south. I tried to keep the blush from rising to my cheeks as I realized he was ogling my body.

Only a few months ago did I realize my true feelings for my best male friend. Ever since I had my epiphany in the shower, when I noticed I was spending more time watching Harry bathe than actually washing myself, I have been in my own personal hell trying to keep it a secret from him. Hermione figured it out almost as quickly as I did. I was constantly afraid that she was going to say something to Harry every time the three of us got together. Even though she promised me she wouldn't, I never failed to sweat nervously and avert my eyes from both of them.

In my fantasy world, where I told Harry how I felt and he confessed that he felt the same, I am free to love him. If Harry were to really found out about my want for him, I fear I will lose him as a friend. Yes, I know Harry is gay, but to think that he would even be interested in me is mad. He would most likely find it laughable or worse, be disgusted with me. I cannot bear the thought of him no longer being in my life, so I keep my feelings hidden and Harry at arm's length.

I caught a small movement out of the corner of my eye and followed it. My mouth opened and closed for real when I saw the fingers on his left hand lightly play with his erection. Not being able to tear my eyes away, I felt myself stiffen at the glorious sight. After a mere few seconds of watching him, I saw as he dropped his left hand and rolled onto his back, letting his right hand pick up the slack. It was torture to be watching such beauty in motion and not touch my leaking cock. His pants of exertion became louder and suitable covered the small moan that escaped my lips. My mouth gaped open dn my eyes glazed over as he sped up his strokes and came all over his hand. I longed to taste the creamy, white liquid as it gushed out all over his nimble fingers.

When the tremors in his body ceased, I raised my eyes excitedly so I could see his ecstacy ridden face. I was shocked to find only bitterness there. Eyes now wide open, I watched as his viciously wiped his hand off on his naked belly and rolled over.

No longer caring if I was caught, I sat up as I saw Harry's body shake violently and I knew instinctively that they were not shudders of pleasure. Getting up, I silently stalked over to his bed and rubbed his arm. He was at his most beautiful; moonlight illuminating his naked body and shining off his glossy, raven locks. When he turned over, I could see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Harry?" I whispered, quietly, gently stroking his cheek.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Reciprocation-Chapter 3

by Killer the Cat

Harry sat up and brought his knees to his chest, trying to cover his naked form as best as he could. The hand on his cheek moved down and Ron's thumb rubbed gently over his bottom lip.

Ron looked at him with sad eyes. "What is troubling you, mate?" he asked in a whisper so that their roommates would not wake up.

Harry debated internally with himself whether or not to tell Ron his problem. After all, Ron _was_ the problem. Making up his mind, he moved over to the left side of the bed and gestured for Ron to sit next to him. After Ron gingerly settled down next to him, Harry got up and closed the curtains around the bed giving them some resemblance of privacy.

Ron averted his eyes away from his best mate's naked body. Afraid of getting caught with his erection, he thought of things that would make it deflate. He finally conjured an image of the staff of Hogwarts playing Quidditch in the buff.

Not only did Ron's erection die completely at that picture, but a look of disgust also came over his face. A look of disgust that Harry mistakenly assumed was caused by seeing his body. He looked over Ron's face and saw the averted eyes and flushed cheeks and decided that he was embarrassing his mate. With a pang in his heart that he could on such a reaction, Harry reached over the side of his bed to retrieve his underwear from where he had flung it on the floor earlier.

He was stopped by Ron's arm shooting out and latching onto his forearm. Without speaking, Ron lifted the covers on the bed for Harry to slip under. After Harry slid in, Ron covered him up and stroked his arms lovingly. He, himself, stayed above the covers so that he was not tempted to let his hands stray any further on Harry's naked form.

"Tell me what it is that has you so upset," Ron whispered into Harry's ear as he nestled his body with the brunette's and wrapped his arms around the other boy's bare shoulders.

Harry gave a deep sigh and huddled closer to the boy he was so desperately in love with. "It's about the boy I am in love with," Harry began slowly. "I was just thinking about how he will never want me," he added, choking on a sob at the last three words.

Ron's heart dropped to his stomach. It was another boy that was troubling his Harry. What was worse was that Harry was in love with someone and it was not Ron. He held onto his friend tighter. "How do you know he would never want you?" he asked quietly, secretly hoping that it was true. He supposed since he loved Harry, he would want to see him happy no matter what, but Ron just could not imagine he would. As long as Harry was someone else's, all Ron would feel is bitterness and envy. It made his stomach sour just thinking about it.

His eyelids feeling heavy, Harry closed his eyes and snorted at Ron's question. "Because he is perfection. He is beautiful, intelligent, caring and has a great sense of humor. He is also very straight and interested in a certain girl," he replied in a soft, strangled voice as he described Ron to the boy himself.

Ron's gut twisted sickeningly with each word that Harry sprouted out about this man. Ron racked his brain trying to figure out whom Harry was speaking about, but came up empty. He turned his face back to Harry to ask him who it was, but thought Harry to be asleep. His mate's eyes were closed and small sniffles were coming out of his nose. Ron sighed and placed his head next to Harry's and started whispering to the supposedly sleeping form. "Whoever he is, he is a stupid prat for not wanting you. Any bloke would be lucky to have you Harry," came the wistful admission.

Harry felt Ron's arms go slack around his body as the other Gryffindor fell asleep. He reflected on the words spoken by his friend. _'If only he means that,'_

Harry thought as he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Reciprocation: Chapter 4-the finale

After only two hours of peaceful sleep, Harry woke up next to a moaning Ron. The other boy still had his arms securely wrapped around Harry, but now also had his entire body pressed into Harry's side, rubbing against him. Harry blushed profusely as he felt his mate's prominent erection prodding him the hip. With subtle movements and no sound, Harry reached over to the other side of his bed and snatched up his glasses. Eyes now focused, he looked at the flushed and sweaty boy beside him. Ron's hair was sleep tousled with a few strands matted to his face. Harry was just about to brush said strands off the redhead, when Ron's moans turned into incoherent rambling.

"Feel so good. Love you so much."

Harry's face crumpled and hurt seeped into his eyes. He knew Ron was talking about Hermione and wished desperately that he could extract himself from the warm embrace so he did not have to be tortured with anymore of Ron's confessions. Biting back the sobs that wanted to rip through his body once more, Harry leaned over and pressed a soft kiss just above Ron's brow. Although he was selfishly enjoying the feeling of the boy rutting against him, he was sure Ron would be more than embarrassed and humiliated when he woke up. He was about to pull away and remove himself from the bed when Ron continued talking in his sleep.

"Fuck, Harry. Want you in me. Love you."

Harry's body froze as his mind slowly processed those words. Thawing out quickly, he gently shook Ron's shoulders to wake him. The pale eyelids fluttered open and focused on the brunette that was practically laying on top of him.

"Harry?" he asked in confusion. He attempted to sit himself up, but only was able to make it a fraction of an inch due to the weight of the fellow Gryffindor on him. He moved to the right a bit, trying to covertly shift his erection away so that his best friend would not notice it.

"You were having a dream and thrashing about," Harry told him quietly.

Thinking his secret was still safe, Ron threw Harry a weak smile. "I was dreaming about spiders again. They were crawling into my bed and attacking me. And yes, I know I am daft." He bucked his hips up, futilely trying to get Harry off of him. The response of Harry moaning softly and pressing into him closer made his mouth drop open. Harry gave him a smirk worthy of Malfoy, before he bent down to whisper in his ear, "Do you often tell the spiders that you love them?"

Ron's blush deepened to an impossible crimson while he tried to stutter out a response. Giving up after a few attempts, he sighed and frowned. "I suppose you never want to lay eyes on me again. I know you are disgusted," he replied in a broken voice.

Harry pulled up quickly and shook his head vigorously to dispel his mate of that idea. Cradling Ron's face in his hands, Harry laid down so that their foreheads were touching. "That is the furthest thing from the truth I want. Ron, do you remember when I was telling you about the man I was in love with last night?" At Ron's dumbfounded nod, he continued, "That man is you, Ron. I found myself falling in love with you and thought that you would never return those feelings. I thought you were too busy fancying Hermione to take notice of them. Every time the three of us were together, you would always get so red in the face and nervous," Harry explained, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Ron's jaw.

A look of understanding passed over Ron's face and he leaned into the soft touch. "No, it was not that at all," he explained. "Hermione found out about my feelings for you and I was worried that she was going to spill my secret. I was not sure how you would have reacted if you found out," he added, wrapping his arms around Harry's smaller form. "It's you I fancy, Harry. It's you I love."

A wide smile now on his face, Harry moved in slowly to share the first kiss with the man who had been haunting his dreams. Both boys felt the energy pass through them as their lips met together for the first of many times to come.


End file.
